


Trying Something New

by musikurt



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Mike's relationship has been a bit of a whirlwind, but Mike still likes to push the limits sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

Adam stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed onto the bed. His life had been different in so many ways since he met Mike. He had the dancing job, most notably, but there was more than that. He was more confident in general and it felt good to be able to support himself without relying on his sister as much. The attention from the ladies and the friendships he was forming with the other guys more than sated his need for acceptance. And then there was his relationship with Mike himself.

It was about a month after they met that things started to move in a new direction. They'd gone back to Mike's apartment after a night of dancing for pizza and more drinks. Adam couldn't remember exactly what prompted it, but at some point they found themselves locked in a kiss. When Adam woke up in Mike's bed the next morning, every detail of the very passionate night came flooding back to him. It was new - not something he'd ever done before - but he remembered it being incredible. He waited for Mike to wake up to see his reaction, worried that the whole night was the result of a few too many whiskey shots. But when Mike opened his eyes, he kissed Adam and pulled him into the shower. Said shower served as a reprise of the previous night.

Neither of them told anyone about their relationship. Adam wasn't sure his sister would understand and they both worried the rest of the guys might be slightly uncomfortable around them if they knew. But they started spending nearly every night together and Adam started to envision himself spending the rest of his life with Mike. It wasn't what he dreamed of growing up, but it felt right. And he knew Mike felt the same way based on the way he looked at Adam and the electricity that was present every time they touched.

Adam grinned when Mike came out of the bathroom. He was wearing the light green silk boxers that Adam bought him on their two-week anniversary and had quickly become Adam's favorite pair of Mike's underwear. He liked them so much, actually, that sometimes he hesitated before removing them to get access to what was underneath. But only for a few seconds.

"You were great tonight," Mike said as he slid onto the mattress and rested his hand on Adam's leg. "That sailor number you did? I don't know that I've ever seen someone get that many tips for one dance."

Adam smiled. "Oh, you're just saying that." He leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek. "But thank you."

Mike put a hand on Adam's face and held it in place so he could turn and kiss him. "You know I mean every word I say." Mike's romantic side was something that had surprised Adam at first, but he'd since come to appreciate it on many levels. Adam placed a hand on Mike's stomach and started to slide his fingers under the waistband of the green boxers. Mike grabbed Adam's wrist and stopped him. "Hold on. Not yet."

"Why not?" Adam asked playfully, moving his lips to Mike's jawline.

"Because," Mike answered as he pulled away. "I want to try something different tonight."

"Different?" Adam fell away from Mike reluctantly, letting his head plop onto a pillow. "What do you mean?"

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Ken entered. "Hello," he said with a smile and a nod. He sat down on a chair at the foot of the bed.

"What-- What is he doing here?" Adam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate seeing you, Ken, it's just-- Mike?"

Mike nodded back at Ken before turning to look Adam in the eyes. "Ken, well, Ken here likes to watch. And I thought it might be fun for us, too, to let him watch us?"

Adam wasn't quite sure how to respond. He obviously didn't have reservations about people looking at him in various stages of undress. Well, he didn't have those reservations anymore, at least. And clearly Ken had seen them both naked in the dressing room, so there was nothing new there. But he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with someone watching him have sex. He thought it might feel like an intrusion into the private things he felt while in the heat of passion. And it honestly seemed a bit pornographic.

"Look, I won't be offended if you say no," Ken offered, cutting into the tension caused by Adam's reluctance to answer. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

Mike put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "We don't have to if you're not okay with it. I would have said something before, but it was kind of a last minute idea and Ken was free tonight and--"

Adam put a finger to Mike's lips. "Shh. It's fine. I mean, he's already seen us in every possible situation except sucking and fucking, so why not?"

Mike smiled and kissed Adam's forehead. "Really? That's awesome." He flashed a smile in Ken's direction as well. "And I'm glad you agreed because I really didn't want to remind you that you owe Ken something after he let you grope his wife's breasts."

"Oh, yeah, that," Adam mumbled and he could feel his face flush just a bit.

"It's all good." Ken leaned back in the chair and undid his belt. "You don't mind if I take care of myself while you two go at it?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't think we mind," Mike answered. And before anyone could say anything else, Mike slid Adam's boxer briefs off and put his mouth around Adam's cock. Adam moaned, his eyes meeting Ken's just as Ken's own cock emerged from the front of his jeans. Adam couldn't help thinking that Ken had a nice cock, too, and he figured that was okay considering the circumstances. If his boyfriend was allowing another man to jerk off in the room while they had sex, it wasn't wrong for Adam to look, too, no? 

Adam's toes curled as the head of his cock touched the back of Mike's throat. "Oh, fuck, Mike."

"That is so hot, you two," Ken whispered.

"Wait until you see Adam do me," Mike responded after rolling over onto his back. He slid off his underwear and tossed them to Ken. Ken held them up to his face for a moment before dropping them to the floor. Adam wasn't sure how he felt about that, but if the throbbing in his cock was any indication, it probably fell more on the "turn on" side of the spectrum.

Adam set to work on Mike's cock, he head bobbing up and down on Mike's lap. He could hear Ken stroking behind him, the speed and intensity increasing slowly. The muscles in Mike's legs tensed and released a few times, the sign Adam had learned meant that he was prepped for fucking. Adam rolled onto his stomach and then climbed up to his hands and knees. There was some whispering and movement behind him, but he couldn't make out what was going on. He figured Mike was asking Ken to pass him the lube and the condoms since he'd forgotten to grab them from the top dresser drawer before they started.

A chill of excitement shot through Adam's body when he felt the cold lubricant pressed up against his hole. Mike's finger slowly pushed inside and Adam did his best to relax and let him work. Mike was an expert at preparing him, knowing just how to stretch him in the right places and always finding the right moment to let another finger join in on the action. It wasn't long before three of Mike's fingers were sliding in and out and Adam was ready for Mike's cock. He smiled as Mike pulled his hand back and he could feel him getting into position on the bed. Mike placed his hands on Adam's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and lining his cock up against his hole. And then Adam felt another hand on the small of his back.

"Woah, what's that?" Adam asked with a start, sliding forward slightly and turning to look behind him. Mike was in position on the bed, but Ken was standing - naked and still stroking his cock - to Adam's right.

"Sorry," Mike answered. "I just thought--"

"Stop thinking," Adam interrupted. "Just tell me what you want to do here. If I'm okay with it, I'll say 'yes'. If I'm not, I'll say 'no'." Adam didn't like raising his voice with Mike, but he started to feel like Mike was being manipulative. He didn't think it was intentional on Mike's part - he really just seemed like he was uncomfortable with coming right out and asking for what he wanted - but it still bothered him.

"Okay. So I really did just invite Ken here to watch. But now that he's here, I've always wanted to try a threesome. And I think you may have mentioned it at some point, too, no?"

Adam forced himself to think for a moment before responding. His first instinct was to say 'no' and tell Ken to go home. But he knew that was his feelings about the way Mike had gone about this taking over. Mike was right when he said Adam had mentioned it before. He'd meant it half-jokingly but there was a grain of truth to it. And here they were in a prime situation to make it happen. The third cock was right next to his shoulder, after all.

"Sure." Adam smiled up at Ken. "You want me to--" Ken nodded and Adam moved slightly so he could reach Ken's cock with his mouth. As Ken reached the back of his throat, Mike pushed inside and Adam groaned against Ken's cock. As Mike pushed deeper and harder, Ken started to mimic his movements and Adam felt like he was going to melt into the mattress. He had to steady himself several times as his arms and legs seemed to give out. His own cock was throbbing and, after one particularly forceful thrust from Mike, Adam had to pull his lips off Ken's cock. Adam's chest collapsed into the mattress as he came, his load covering the sheets below his stomach. He'd never come without stroking before and he worked to catch his breath while Mike continued to fuck him.

"Damn." That was Ken's only comment on the scene. It was followed shortly thereafter by a low groan as Adam felt a stream of warmth on his back. Ken leaned down and kissed the back of Adam's neck. "You were great."

Mike slid out of Adam, pulled off his condom, and helped Adam onto his back. They both smiled as their eyes met and it only took two strokes more before Mike's load was coating Adam's chest. Mike leaned forward and gave Adam a kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Adam responded as he put a hand up and pulled Mike on top of him. "That was fucking amazing."

"It was," Mike agreed. "And thanks, K--" Mike looked to the foot of the bed and saw an empty chair. "I guess he figured we wanted to be alone." He laughed and kissed Adam again.

"He's clearly very observant." Adam wasn't sure he'd want to do something like this again. It had been fun, but he really just liked being with Mike. He decided not to say anything in that moment, though, because he didn't want to ruin it. That, and he figured he should take more time to decide. "Shower, maybe?"

Mike rolled off of Adam and made a face at his chest. "You're covered in come. And as hot as that is, I'm not sleeping next to you like that. So, yes." He stood and headed for the bathroom.

Adam leaped up to join him and looked back at the bed. "Mike? We probably need to change the sheets, too."


End file.
